Gratitude
by Rosesilk1320
Summary: Years ago Carmilla was the daughter of Laura's abusive foster mother. Laura never got to thank her for what she did that day, now she might finally get that chance. However, that chance will not come without its sacrifices. What will Laura and Carmilla have to do to stay together and get through the living shadow of their past.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-Mrs. Karnstein

Laura's POV

In hindsight I was pretty lucky. A lot of kids had it a lot worse than I did. When I went in the system I already knew who I was and I never had to deal with insecurities about why I was there that a lot of my fellow foster kids had to deal with. Put on top of that some of the abuse some kids had to go through, I was one of the lucky ones.

I had only a handful of bad foster families but there was one house in particular that was the worst. It was the Karnstein residence.

Mrs. Karnstein was an intimidating woman to say the least. She was beautiful and tall but for all her beauty she was ugly because of what lay beneath her surface. Looking at her you saw beauty but if you looked into her eyes there was not a shred of joy or love, all you could see was hate and anger, all of which she took out on us.

The only good thing I remember about that time and that place was Mrs. Karnstein's daughter. Her name was Carmilla she was the most stunning girl I had ever seen, her beauty felt like the sun on a cold winters day, and unlike her mother she had love in her heart. Carmilla came across prickly and flippant even unlikeable at times but after living with her for a week it was easy to tell it was her way of dealing with her mother, even though she never hit Carmilla like she did the fosters it was still clear Carmilla was just as abused as the rest of us. And with this abuse came an unexpected friend ship, it's funny how two people can bond over the mutual hate of a third person but that's exactly what we did.

Carmilla and I became friends within my first week there, by the time I was kicked out we did everything together. Carmilla would even put up with my incredibly nerdy habits, she'd even let me read fanfiction on her phone when her mother wasn't around to see. To this day I have never had a friend mean as much to me as Carmilla, she owns a piece of me and I think she always will, I only wish I could thank her for everything she did for me back then. I am so grateful to her, especially for my last night there when she stood up to her mother. I never got to thank her. She took my beating that day leaving me in a new foster family and Carmilla in the hospital. She stood up to her mother fully knowing that she would turn on her and beat her worse then she would me and yet she did.

Sometimes I wonder what ever happened to her. Did she have to go back to her mother? Was she forced into the foster system? I don't know but where ever she is I hope she doesn't blame me as much as I blame myself.


	2. Hi, Im new

Hi, I`m new

Carmilla's POV

"Will, can you get your ass moving already? We're gonna be late" I growled at my insufferable younger foster brother. We are both adults now but the little shit still acted 10 sometimes.

"Ya ya I'm coming just relax. With your driving we might not even make it there alive so I gotta make sure I look good just in case this is my last day on earth" he goofily shot back. God this guy is going to be the death of me.

"Just get in the car Will don't make me punch you in the throat again" I joke back as I raise my closed fist to him.

He moves swiftly into the car after that not willing to call my bluff again. At least he learned from last time that I actually back up my threats with action. One can only get so far in life when you're not willing to bash a few heads in and I was definitely willing.

As we make our way to the bar Will turns to me "So..." he asks looking at me with obvious curiosity.

"So what?" I reply somewhat sceptical. It's never a good sign when your brother asks you something in that tone of voice.

"So, did you and that girl...you know..." Ooo lord not this again.

"Ok first of all none of your business who I you know with. And second yes." If only he knew the half of it.

Will grins at me knowing I won't share much more but he asks anyway "Well are you gonna see her again?!"

I frown, narrowing my eyes at him "Will Let me repeat the part where it's none if your business" his grin only widens at that "but no I'm not gonna see her again" I can see him visibly sigh so I add "look I know you want me to find someone and she seemed nice but we didn't fit, we were fine for a night but I'm not gonna date someone just so I'm not alone. I'll find someone when I find someone."

Will nods with understanding on his face. Say what you want about the kid but he was kind and caring and that was enough for me.

Five minutes later we pull into the bars employee parking lot, where there is a new car neither of us recognizes. "Must be the new girl Perry hired" Will says while nodding towards the car.

"Ohh great another newbie tell me this one has some experience. The last one was horrible" I reply grumpily. Seriously the last one had ZERO experience and didn't even know what beer the costumer was asking for. BEER!"

Will shrugs "I don't know sis I'm just glad it's not my job to train the newbies, that's all you"

I raise my fist again silencing his next words and walk inside laughing at my younger brother. We walk together towards the back to where the employee break rooms is, talking and laughing when I feel someone delicately wrap her fingers around my wrist.

I turn to see who it is and all I'm met with is boob. It takes me longer than it should to realize the boobs didn't grab me but the impossibly tall red head attached to those boobs. "umm hi there" she says scratching her neck. "I'm Danny I'm new. Are you Carmilla my trainer?"

I frown looking up at her. Well this may take a bit of getting used to "ya I'm Carmilla" the girl smiles happily. God she's so perky.

Will being the annoying ass he is shakes her hand and says "congratulations kid you have the grumpiest trainer on earth, good luck"

I frown even more growling deep in my throat "shut it Will or I'll post that picture for the entire world to see" It's his turn to frown, which he does as he takes a step back raising his hands in defence.

"Ok I'm out of here see you later sis" he adds as he walks away leaving me with big red.

Later...

So all in all it was a pretty good night. I only yelled at 3 costumers and big red actually knew what she was doing behind the bar which made me way less cranky. I even got invited to an after work drink by big red. As per usual I declined but after a lot of convincing from Will and the fact that it would piss mother off if she found out I decided to go.

Clifford said there'd only be me, Will, herself and a handful of her friends who she assures me I'd like. I doubt it I'll probably just find them annoying as I do most people, but for once I'm not in a bad mood so what's there to lose?

As I head up the stairs to Clifford's house I'm utterly shocked that someone just starting out working could afford such a big house. "ahh" I say in awe of the two story wonder in front of me. "How can you afford this place it's gorgeous".

Danny turns around and smiles looking down at me. "It's nice eh" turning back and addressing the house "I have roommates you see 2 to be exact one of which has written some short stories that got published and were extremely successful and the other has had some extreme luck in her biology studies" she looks back at me again "with the 2 of them and my wealthy parents this place isn't that hard to afford"

Danny turns back to the house and opens the door "huh" is all I can think to say while I step inside.

The exterior of the house is nothing compared to the inside. Immediately I'm surrounded by warm colours and the sweet smell of flowers. This was a place that felt like home even if it wasn't and I felt comfortable the second I stepped inside.

Danny steps back to lock the door as Will and I look at the pictures that line the hallway which led to more of the house and opened up into a room with more doors leading to the rest of the house and stairs on the side which led to the second floor balcony. Some of the pictures showed Danny with older people, probably her parents, and others featured another redhead with an amazing smile, probably one of the roommates. As I continued to snoop I did a double take of one of the pictures recognizing a face I haven't seen in a very long time.

Pausing I stare for a second not believing my eyes. "Laura" I whisper to myself not realizing Danny has joined me.

She looked at me surprise for a moment "Holy shit! You know Laura?" She asks excitedly.

I just looked at her unable to form a reaction. Shock, fear, and excitement mixing in a way I'm not used to. "umm...ya I do...or I did" I reply in a small voice that I barely recognize.

Clifford brightens up looking like a big red excited dog "oh my god this is awesome! She's my best friend and roommate" she turns towards the stairs and yells out "LAURA COME DOWN" turning back to me "she'll be down in a sec" upon noticing my face which has dropped all amusement and probably looks like the face of a scared cornered cat, she asks "hey you ok there Carmilla? Can I get you something?"

I just look at her and smile weakly. I feel trapped all of a sudden and the room isn't big enough. I HAVE TO LEAVE! I haven't seen this girl in nearly 10 years and I can't have the first time she sees me to be after a long shift at work. No not when it's her, not for someone as amazing as Laura. Not to mention there are too many people around, our reunion should be a private personal matter not on display for all to see.

I turn towards the stairs about to tell Danny that I have to leave but it's too late. Standing on the balcony is the girl I've never been able to forget. We lock eyes and for a moment time fades away it's only us in the room and for a time I forget everything because for once in my life a dream of mine has come true.


	3. Homecoming

Homecoming

Laura's POV

Tonight's gonna be boring, I think to myself, as I look at the pile of text books I need to read through. I sigh and look up towards the hall as I hear the front door open and close. Danny must be home since Laf is out at some science thing up north for the next week, maybe she can help me procrastinate. From downstairs I hear Danny call out to me, perfect, guess I won't be doing my homework, ohh well I can do it tomorrow.

I get up off my bed heading towards the balcony of the second floor. I hear voices other than Danny's as I approach the balcony railing to see what Danny wants. As I grab the railing I see her with two other people, one a man facing towards me. He's shorter than Danny with dark hair, surprisingly good looking for a man. The other guest is a woman, who also has silky dark hair; I can tell immediately that this woman is a force to be reckoned with. Just the way she stands and holds her body I can tell she can command a room just by walking in, her beauty even from what I could tell by looking at her back, probably didn't hurt.

I'm about to call out to Danny when the woman turns around and I'm rendered speechless. I recognize her immediately; it's her from all those years ago, Carmilla. She seems just as shocked as I and for what seems like eternity we stand starring at each other neither one of us believing our eyes. She looks really good, the last time I saw her she was 15 it has nearly been 10 years since then and time has been very good to her. While she was a stunning 15 year old she was even better looking now which I never thought could be possible. This older sexy Carmilla with red lipstick and leather pants makes 15 year old Carmilla seem average which is really saying something, because she was damn attractive.

I find myself glancing at her full red lips before quickly returning to look into her eyes, and can't help the smile that crosses my face. A smile that she returns just as brightly and excitedly, and suddenly my nerves from seeing her disappear. All the anxiety I had over the years, whatever I thought about this beautiful woman seems pointless now. We are finally seeing each other again after so many years and I am going to hug her, the protests she will make be damned.

So like a little kid on Christmas morning, I run. I find myself reaching the staircase in record time and start moving down the stairs 2 at a time all in an attempt to reach Camilla faster. I see her move quickly too and before I have time to process any more I find myself at the bottom of the stairs and throw myself into Carmilla's arms. For the short time that I knew Carmilla when we were kids she never willingly hugged anybody, yet here she was with her arms wrapped tightly around me.

I lose myself in her arms, only coming back to reality when I hear her sultry voice whisper in my ear "Well, I missed you too cupcake."

She smiles as I laugh, still in her arms "I've missed you so much Carmilla, I thought I'd never see you again, and I felt so guilty, and what you did for me, and I never even got to thank you, and I know you didnt just do it for me, I know there were other foster kids too but , Ive always been so grateful, and god you look so good, how do you look so good"

Carmilla shushes me as I ramble and smiles "Cutie you were always so adorable when you were nervous, I'm really glad that never changed, and of course I did it for you. It will always be for you" She said looking down at me and smiling impossibly wider, we continue to look at each other and I feel myself grow pink from embarrassment I never realized how close we were until just now but I still can't bring myself to let go of her. She's here and she's in my arms and she did it for me.

We continue to just look at each other in each other's arms not aware of anyone else until finally I hear a low hesitant voice "uhhh Carmilla?" Ooh right the guy, is that her boyfriend? I sure hope not or this entire thing will be way more awkward then it already is.

I shift to pull away but Carmilla's arms tighten around me not allowing me to go anywhere. Carmilla turns her head towards the man with a dark expression on her face "Not one word Will" she says then turns back to me "Me and cupcake here haven't seen each other in a very long time" she smiles a seductive smile that makes me shiver in her arms "and I fully intend on catching up with her".


	4. Sweet Laura

Sweet Laura

Carmilla's POV

Sometimes life throw's unexpected surprise's at you, and I can honestly say this time, I don't mind it so much. My Laura has finally been returned to me, I've thought about this moment for so long it seems almost like a dream, I don't deserve to have Laura back in my life, I don't deserve to be as happy as she makes me. She was always so spunky and bright and despite my best efforts she broke through the walls I put up to protect myself from others, and now I have her back again, and I never want to let her go.

We both sit on her couch in the living room with Danny and Will eyeing us suspiciously from the loveseat and recliner across from us. Laura's dressed in a partially see through tank top and really short shorts. I definitely don't mind seeing this much of my old friend, this tiny little human is as good looking as it gets, and I am totally ok with the fact that she is practically sitting on my lap wearing almost nothing, her perfect ass seated on the couch but her velvety legs thrown into my lap, my hands placed on top, as I stare into her big brown eyes. God, I never realized how much I missed her until this moment, never realized the hole she left. And for the first time since that day I feel whole. Like a part of me has been missing and is now returned.

Will's voice rips my thoughts and eyes from Laura "So you guys seem to know each other pretty well?" he says very tentatively knowing I don't like sharing personal details.

I scowl at the idiot not saying anything. Laura however decides to share "Well my parents died and I ended up in the foster system. Carmilla here was the daughter of one of the foster families I stayed with." Laura turns to look back at me with a wide bright smile on her face, god she's so beautiful. "She even stood up to her god awful mother for me, and I couldn't be more grateful."

Laura's smile fades slightly when she feels me stiffen at the mention of my mother, and her face turns into a mixture of gratitude and love. It's a look I've always dreamed but don't deserve. I've done nothing to deserve my sweet Laura, or the connection we have, I've always known I was bad yet Laura has never believed it.

Will perks up at Laura's mention of the past. "Carmilla!" he says shocked "this is her?" he asks looking back and forth between us. "This is the girl that put you in the foster system?" I cringe ever so slightly, giving Will the dirtiest look I can. Why oh why must he bring up the past? This whole reunion was going so well. Will was always curious about my past, and was constantly fishing for details which I am stingy with at the best of times, but over the years he's gotten some details out while I was drunk or if he met someone more willing to share.

Before Laura can start to feel guilty about what Will just said I jump in, first looking at Will with a look on my face telling him that he'll be in some pretty deep shit later and say "Yes William, this is the girl that I stopped my mother from beating but no" this time I turn to look at Laura softening my expression "she did not cause me to be put in the foster system. My mother and I were heading there way before Laura came, and I knew what would happen and I did it and if I had the chance I would do it again in a heartbeat".

Both Laura and I relax still touching each other, Laura still in her spot on my lap. Will looks somewhat guilty which is good, wouldn't want the little twerp to get too comfortable around me just because I'm preoccupied with the beautiful girl in my lap. Clifford has even been pretty quiet too, and even though I just met her I know the girl likes to talk. When I glance over at her, she's starring at us, I notice what I think is jealousy on her face. Well sorry big red but Laura and I have a past and I am not willing to lose her again.

Laura's voice draws my attention back to her "Oh Carmilla I had no idea" she says softly "I'm so sorry and still so grateful, I don't think I'll never not be grateful, and it's just so nice to see you again, and" boy she's quite the adorable ranter isn't she "the last thing I expected was to see you, in fact I've never been so happy in my life and...Have dinner with me" Oh my, what?!

Her eyes widen in surprise and she turns pink as she realizes we're actually not the only people in the room, Danny must really hate me by now, and Will is probably thrilled. I don't bother looking at them, not really caring what either of them are thinking, to me only Laura matters.

I smirk at a slightly flustered Laura, something she never was as kids was spontaneous, that was always me. I think I like this more confident Laura, it's really sexy. "Creampuff are you asking me on a date?" I ask with as much seduction as I can muster.

I fully expect Laura to back down and make it a 'catching up' diner but to my surprise she sits up straight, looks me in the eye and with a strong confident voice says "Yes Carmilla Karnstein. I am asking you on a date. How's tomorrow at 8 sound?" Yes, I definitely like confident Laura and so I do the only thing I can think of doing, and accept. Tomorrow at 8 I will be on my first date with Laura Hollis, my sweet creampuff.


	5. Well, Shit

Well, Shit.

Danny's POV

I wake suddenly from the sound of my alarm clock, god that was a nice dream. It seems I can only get Laura when I'm asleep, it used to be enough but I've been hung up on Laura since the day we moved in. I've wanted her for so long and thanks to that freaking asshole Carmilla, I won't be getting any chance to see if we could work. I invited her into my home to be polite, I mean she's a total bitch but likeable in her own way. Maybe I can call Kirche and we can go to the gym later to work off some steam. I swear what the hell happened last night? I've been trying to drop the hint to Laura for nearly a year and then this gorgeous brunette walks in and sweeps her off her feet without even trying, who is that freaking smooth. WHAT THE HELL! Ya, ok blowing off some steam might be a good idea, at this rate I might punch Carmilla the next time I see her.

I pull out my phone from my bed side table intending to text Kirche but find he's already texted me.

Kirche: _hey you doin anything today?_

ohh thank god, I really need to talk to a friend that I don't want to sleep with.I hit the reply button

Danny _: yes OMG need to work out you game?_

He replies in under a minute

Kirche _: ya for sure, pick you up at 12?_

I smile at my phone, it's good to have a fellow fitness freak friend; Laura doesn't understand at all, she's so unhealthy always eating those damn cookies. I reply to him telling him 12 is fine and head to my closet to get dressed and ready my gym bag. I have nearly 2 hours to get ready but I like being ready early.

Almost 45 minutes later I hear Laura get up, I can tell because I hear a stumble and swear. I really don't want to see her, I'm sure she doesn't know how I feel about her but it's still mortifying. I head to the living room hoping she'll stay in her room so I don't have to pretend, I'm angry enough as it is, and seeing her would make it worse.

To my luck Kirche was early coming at 11:30 and I was able to get out before Laura stumbled down the stairs to get breakfast. As I ducked down into his short red mustang we exchange hellos and start heading to the gym.

A couple hours later I return home feeling much better. Kirche much to my luck is the best guy ever, we had our work out then we went to get a bite to eat at some Chinese restaurant and he immediately asked what was bothering me. He is honestly the best person I know, I mean he comes across as stupid, and really full of himself but he's a very caring person when you get to know him. And thanks to him I feel a thousand times better, I'm totally not ok with Carmilla the emotional leech and Laura but at least now I won't be putting a hole in my nice wall.

About 5 minutes after I enter my house Laura comes barging into my room with a frantic look on her face, just breath I think to myself.

"Danny, I need you." she says, I immediately stop what I'm doing and turn to her, trying not to get my hopes up

"What?" I reply, making eye contact, as I remember to try to breath.

"I don't know what I should wear on my date" she replies and in one sentence all my hope fizzes out and dies. Laura continues to talk going on to further remind me of my failure in love. "Not to mention she's going to be here to pick me up in a half an hour and I look like blah and I'm super nervous and please help me I need you."

I look down at the ground unable to make eye contact. "yeah sure I can help you" damn I really need to get over this crush and stop getting my hopes up, SHE DOESNT WANT YOU DANNY, why can't I get that through my head.

Laura and I head down the hall to her room, I'd spent enough time in here over the past year that it felt like my own room. Laura had it decorated with an assortment of very geeky things including a Veronica Mars poster, several doctor who posters, her mug of course and her yellow pillow that stood out in contrast to her plain bed coverings, which were now covered with several layers of Laura's clothing.

I sat on Laura's computer chair and gave my opinion on the outfits Laura couldn't choose between. She ended up choosing a magenta dress with a cute design. It was equally cute equally sexy and made her look absolutely beautiful. Carmilla is luckiest woman in the world, I would kill to be her, and she chose that exact moment to show up and knock on our front door.


	6. A Long Time Coming

A Long Time Coming

Laura's POV

I hear a knock at the door and immediately turn and face Danny "SHIT!" I screech "OMG OK,OK, ITS OK, UMMM thanks Danny see you later" I blurt as I make my way frantically to my bedroom door.

Danny just waves "No problem Laura go have a good time" she replies while smiling as I practically run from my room to answer my door.

I don't think I've ever been this excited in my life and I can't wait to see her again. We have a lot of lost time to make up for. There's so much we need to talk about, and even if this isn't a "date" date, which I really want it to be, we can still get to know each other again.

And of course in my internal ramblings, I stumble and almost face plant into my nice wood floor. Luckily I save it at the last minute, and only end up on my butt in front of the door. Thank god I hadn't let Carmilla in yet, she already knows I'm a huge dork but still. I quickly get up and close the short space between me and the front door. Taking a deep breath, in an attempt to calm myself, I slowly unlock the door and turn the knob opening the door a crack.

Trying to fake nonchalance I peek out the crack only to be met with Carmilla at her most stunning, wearing skin tight leather pants and another skin tight crop top leaving her pail stomach exposed. I can't help but stare. God, this women is stunning, everything about her screams beauty and confidence I suspect if it weren't for our shared past she wouldn't even be giving me the time of day, women that gorgeous don't look at me the way she is now. But who am I to complain, she seems interested so who the hell cares right!

I'm pulled from my lingering gaze and thoughts by Carmilla clearing her throat "Like something you see cupcake?" She asks with a smirk. Knowing where my thoughts must be wondering to.

I immediately feel the heat rise to my cheeks "Huh, umm...ya" I reply through my embarrassment. Seriously how does she affect me like this the date thingy hasn't even officially started yet.

Her smirk turns to a confident smile "Glad to hear it cutie, the feelings mutual" she says as she very obviously looks up and down my body "ready to go? You look amazing by the way"

"Ya, and thanks" I respond starting to think a little more clearly. "I think you're really going to like what I have in mind."

And with that we both head towards her car parked on the street out front. I make sure the front door is locked and jog carefully to catch up with Carmilla who is already holding the passenger door open.

Closing the door behind me she walks quickly around the car with ease, looking damn sexy as she does. I'm still watching her as she opens the door and slides smoothly in, and turns the key to the ignition making the car purr.

Carmilla turns to me looking amused "so where are we going on this fine night, beautiful?"

My cheeks turn red once again as her eyes seem to burn into my soul my mouth goes dry immediately "umm..." my mind goes blank for a moment but then the address pops into my head "2105 Royal Windsor Dr."

Carmilla's mouth drops as she processes the address "Scooter's Roller Palace?" She asks hesitantly "you remembered?" she adds looking completely shocked.

I sure hope it's a good kind of shock. When we were kids she would go on and on about roller skating but she was never able to go because of the wonderful lady who was her mother. "Of course I remembered Carm." I reply looking shyly at my hands "I realize it's been a very long time since we last discussed roller skating but we always said your first time would be with me and even if it's not your first time it will still be the first time seeing each other for so long which is something"

I return my gaze to the beauty seated beside me, my eyes taking their time running up her form and finally resting at her eyes which look sad. Its then that the fear hit me, god damn it, I should have asked her what she wanted to do. Why must I always assume.

With my frantic thoughts I try to fix my mistake "Oh my god I am such an idiot" at this Carmilla seems confused but continues to listen "we can do something else I have nothing else planned but I'm sure..."

It's then that Carmilla silences me by placing her hand on my lap "Laura, no offence but shut up" she smirks and I can't help but to smile back while rolling my eyes at myself "roller skating is great, I was just surprised you remembered how much I wanted to go. I mean it was so long ago."

It's Carmilla's turn to look at her hand which is still placed on my thigh. I place my hand on hers making her look into my eyes, and say the truest thing I've ever said "Carmilla I could never forget anything about you." We both laugh lightly as I add "You're too damn amazing to forget, even the small details"

With that we head to the skating rink making small talk on the way and discussing what's been going on in our lives. Both of us telling the other about our jobs, hobbies, and friends. The amazing thing is that it feels like no time has passed between us, we just fall into our old ways. It's like returning back home after being away for way too long.

It's then that we arrive at the skating palace and head in, Carmilla holding open the door open for me. Once inside we rent our roller skates and sit down to put them on. Carmilla picks it up really quickly and is better than me after barely a half hour. That's what I get for taking the women who's good at everything roller skating.

It's after nearly an hour of skating that Carmilla suggests going to one of the tables to order some grub and rest up. I think I saw some sort of cookie on the menu earlier so there were no objections from me.

After a waitress comes and takes our order Carmilla leans across the table and places her hand in mine and just looks into my eyes. Damn, it's easy to get lost looking into those. She looks like she wants to say something but seems conflicted. So I blurt out something I've had on my mind since that first time I saw her yesterday. "You still like me right?" Ooo geez I shoulda thought that through a little more. "I mean like, "like" like. Cuz like when we were kids I thought you did and then now were on a date but this isn't a friends date right? Like this is a "date" date? As in I'm not crazy and you're into me?"

It's Carmilla's audible laugh that silences me. Ohhh god it's a friends date I just made a fool of myself and it's A FRIEND DATE! I guess Carmilla saw the look of horror on my face because she quickly stops laughing and squeezes my hand.

"Hey Laura relax, I'm really into you ok? If we were just friends I wouldn't want to do the things I want to do to you. Not to mention I don't go on 'dates' with my friends" she smirks naughtily at me "I go on dates with the women I want to fuck." I immediately feel the heat rise to my cheeks but also feel the familiar pull her words cause. I've forgotten how direct she could be sometimes; I can honestly say I don't mind it at all.

She squeezes my hand again drawing me out of my thoughts "ok?" She asks checking to see if her words sunk in at all.

"Ok" I reply looking back at her "so.." I continue before I can lose my nerve "what, umm...things do you want to do to me?"

Her eyes darken immediately in response to my question and gives me a look that sends shivers down my body. "You really want to know cupcake?" She asks "Cuz I can show you if you want"

The dark look in her eyes lets me know exactly what she has in mind. This may be our first date but I've wanted this with her for nearly 10 years I think I've waited long enough.

"Ok, show me then" I reply, earning and audible intake of breath from the women in front of me.

Her face already has a sly smirk which promises things to come "You asked for it" she grins "take your skates off. Let's take this back to my place?" She asks forming it in a question to make sure it's fine with me.

"Ya let's go" and with that we both quickly leave and get in her car our ordered food forgotten. We drive in excited silence both anxious and eager for things to come.

A/N.

Ok just wanted to let you guys know that this is not a fic isn`t centred around Carmilla and Laura`s relationship. Obviously it will be featured but it`s not the main focus this isn`t about them getting together, but being together…I don't know just know that soon there will be a major conflict introduced and it will be difficult on them. And thank everyone so much for taking time and reading it means a lot.


	7. Control

Control

Carmilla's POV

My heart beats faster as we sit on my couch starring at each other. Being this close allows me to get a good look at her face. As my eyes roam I find myself looking at her soft red lips wondering how they would feel against my own. Ever since we met as kids I've wondered what it be like to kiss the beautiful woman seated in front of me. I had a huge crush on her even back then, and if I'd known she wasn't straight I would've made a move, I just feel so stupid that it's taken this long to get anywhere with her.

My thoughts drift back to earlier when I promised to show Laura all the wonderful "skills" I've learned over the years. Even though I've only had one serious relationship over the years, I still had a handful of short and open relationships, and in those relationships I picked up a few skills.

I lean towards Laura who's already seated so close and my heart starts to speed up with anticipation. How can something as simple as leaning closer to her make my heart skip like this, our lips haven't even touched yet, and that's something I'm about to change. I've waited long enough to feel her lips against mine and I'm done waiting. I know she deserves better than I can give her but I at least have to try, she's everything I've ever wished for.

Leaning forward even more I stop right before her lips feeling the heat radiate from everywhere. I've waited long enough I think as I close the final distance and smash my lips against hers, feeling her respond immediately giving me access to her mouth when my tongue demands entry. With one swift move my tongue is in her mouth exploring, tasting, and experimenting. And I'm not the only one; I can feel Laura do the same responding to my tongue working with my tongue to make both of our mouths explode with the gentle yet insistent feeling.

We both break apart for air and look at each other with lust filled eyes "damn, you're so sexy" I say in a voice that I barely recognize. I can only imagine the dumbfounded look on my face.

Laura simply grins and leans forward so we can continue kissing, pressing her lips firmly against mine, this time more demanding, hinting that Laura wants more than a hot make out session. With this in mind I do what I do best and take control...or at least I try when Laura breaks the kiss once again and shakes her head as she pushes me back, making me fall so I'm now lying on the couch with Laura straddling my lap smiling seductively down at me.

"Not this time Ms. Karnstein" she says with a husky voice, as she leans down and places her lips on mine once again. I move my hands to her hair and press her lips more firmly on my own deepening the kiss further. We stay like that for some time before we break apart again so we can breath and Laura can take off her shirt as well as mine. We stare at each other with lust filled eyes, both breathing heavily. Laura denies me again when I try to take control and leans us both down and we continue kissing, this time with Laura's knee between my own.

"I thought I was supposed to be showing you" I say as her hands slide up my side to my breast and her lips move to my neck, continuing her sensual assault on my neck. I let out a small moan as her hands start to massage my breast under the bra, and find my own hands travelling her body. I can feel myself and Laura getting lost in the moment, moving closer and closer. Finally I feel Laura's hand travel south heading to the top of my leather pants. It's when she starts to undo them that I hear the front door being unlocked and someone walk in.

"Fuck" I mutter as Will walks into the living room making Laura jump from me and cover herself with one of the couch pillows. Her shriek causing him to freeze where we was, staring at both of us in shock.

"Oh My God , holly shit " Will mutters "I am so sor..." he tries to say as I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Dude I don't care just leave…NOW" I know I was overly rude in dismissing him but he did just ruin my night. Will just nods and walks to his room hastily. What a way to ruin the moment. It seems I will never get a chance with my adorable creampuff.

I turn to Laura who is now a bright shade of red still sitting on my couch "Well.." she says looking at me "this is awkward" she continues as we both start laughing lightly.

"Ya, sorry he's an idiott" I reply as I run my hand through my hair. "I also didn`t tell him I was going to have company over which probably didn`t help."

"It's fine...It's getting kind of late though" she says looking down at the ground "I would really like to do this again though" she adds "hopefully without the whole Will part"

I smirk at her "sounds like a plan... and let me assure you right now that Will will definitely not be a part of anything" I say and she smiles. "In fact I`ll kick him out altogether sweetness."

"See you later Carmilla" she says as she hands me a piece of paper with her cell number on it.

"Thanks, and ya definitely see you later, hopefully really soon" With that Laura turns and leaves giving me a wave as she exits my house. I can honestly say I`m not happy with the events that unfolded tonight but I`m sure as hell not disappointed either. It didn't end quite as I thought it would but all that matters is that I got a second date with the women of my dreams.


End file.
